Connecting the Dots
by DustGremlin
Summary: After her disastrous meeting with Ironwood, Yang heads for the gym to blow off some steam. She meets someone unexpected and has a conversation that sets her on the path to making things right. One-shot. Rated T for language, just in case.


**Connecting the Dots**

The door to one of Beacon's training rooms slammed open violently enough to dent the wall behind it. Yang Xiao Long stormed through in full fury, eyes glowing red.

She was wearing workout clothes, black shorts and a plain yellow tank top, and she carried a gym bag over one shoulder. She threw the bag against the wall and donned a pair of padded gloves before stomping toward the line of heavy bags hanging from the ceiling.

Yang was so preoccupied she didn't even notice that someone else was already using the room. Fox Alistair of team CVFY had been working a speed bag in an impressive display of coordination for anyone, let alone someone who couldn't actually see the bag. He let the bag swing and turned to follow Yang's movements as she began pummeling the heavy bag with full force punches and kicks. Fox's eyebrows rose as he sensed agitation pouring off of Yang's aura in waves.

Yang wasn't holding back at all. Soon the heavy bag was swinging wildly. It held up to about a minute of abuse before the chain snapped and the bag flew across the room. Yang didn't even look at the dislodged bag. She just moved to the next one in line and started beating it. This one lasted less than thirty seconds. With one particularly vicious punch Yang put her fist entirely through the thick leather of the bag. She glanced at the pile of sand forming on the floor and stepped up to the next bag.

This time Fox was waiting to meet her. He braced the bag and waited for her to begin. While he waited he quietly asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Yang didn't show any reaction to his unexpected appearance. She just answered with a flat "No" and delivered a punch-jab-punch combo to the bag, followed by an airborne roundhouse kick.

Fox grunted from the impacts, but the force didn't knock him back. He was used to holding the bag when Yatsuhashi practiced unarmed. As strong as she was, Yang couldn't hold a candle to Fox's towering teammate when it came to physical power.

It took ten minutes, and two more heavy bags, before Yang had worked herself to exhaustion. To winded to stand, let alone walk, she flopped down on the floor rather than attempt to reach a bench.

Fox had worked up a pretty good sweat, but he had enough energy left to retrieve his own water bottle and the one he knew Yang would have in her bag. He took a long pull from one bottle and tossed the other in Yang's general direction.

Still lying flat on her back, Yang raised one hand to catch the bottle, not even questioning the accuracy of the toss. She opened the bottle with her teeth and shot a stream of water into her mouth.

Fox sat on the floor a comfortable distance away and waited while they both caught their breath. Finally he spoke again, "You know, if I was that pissed off I don't think a punching bag would be enough. I'd want to hit something that could hit back. What do you say? Get in the ring with me? Maybe afterward you'll be ready to talk."

Yang's reply was bitter. "What? Aren't you afraid I'll cripple you if you fight me?" She realized who she was talking to and winced.

Fox just laughed. "It's a little late for that. Besides, you're so spun up right now I could outpace you on my worst day. Now on your feet and in the ring, unless you're yellow."

Of all the things Fox could have said, that was the last Yang expected. She let out an involuntary snort of laughter and stood up. "That was terrible. I love it." She said, signature grin back in place. "Alright, but don't come crying to me if I kick your ass." She held out a hand to help Fox up.

"That's the spirit." Fox said, accepting the offered hand. They climbed into the practice ring in the middle of the room and squared off. There was no need for a countdown or starting signal. Both fighters launched forward at the same time and the battle was on.

This was Yang's favorite kind of fight. She wasn't fighting to defend anyone from all the evils of the world, or for something as petty as points or tournament standings. Instead she was fighting just for the hell of it. For the sheer pleasure of testing herself against someone as skilled as she was.

Fox obviously felt the same way. Neither combatant fought with the absolute focus and precision of a serious fight. They launched sloppy attacks that were easily blocked, knowing they would be more openings. A few attacks were allowed to slip through their defenses, because there were no repercussions beyond adding another bruise to a growing collection. Soon they were both sore and aching in a dozen different places.

Yang and Fox sparred for what felt like hours, but was really more like fifteen minutes. At the end they were both breathing so hard they could barely stand, lungs working like bellows trying to keep their bodies fueled. Black spots danced at the edges of Yang's vision from lack of oxygen.

Finally Fox dropped both hands in surrender. Yang reached out and nudged his shoulder with two fingers. Holding his body stiff as a board, Fox let himself fall backwards and landed on the mat with a loud thud. Yang huffed out a laugh through her panting and copied the performance.

After a few minutes Yang managed to crawl to the edge of the ring and collect their water bottles. She tossed one to Fox, who caught it easily. She didn't question the accuracy of the catch.

"Okay, you kicked my ass. Now talk." Fox said, once he had caught his breath.

Yang played with her water bottle nervously, then sighed. "I guess you heard what happened at the tournament?"

"They tell me you attacked a man with no aura, who had already been beaten. I didn't actually see it, you understand."

His attempt at humor fell flat. "That's what everyone says happened. But I'll swear by anything you want to name the he attacked me." Fox could hear the absolute certainty in her voice.

"Well, I won't try to tell you what you did or didn't see…" Fox's voice trailed off. ""Didn't see.' Yang, that reminds me. During their fight with Emerald and Mercury, Coco swears she saw Yatsuhashi in the forest with her at the same time he was getting his ass handed to him in the geyser field. No one else saw what she says she saw."

"That's weird." Yang said, looking concerned. "Coco wouldn't lose her cool over a tournament fight. There's got to be something else going on."

Fox's blank eyes suddenly widened, "There sure is. I just realized something. You know I can sense auras, right?"

"Yeah…" Yang said uncertainly.

"I can tell people apart just from the feel of their aura. During Coco and Yatsu's fight I got a good sense of Emerald's aura. I didn't think about it at the time, but I felt her aura spike during your fight with Mercury. I don't know what, but she did something."

"Damn it. I trusted the little bitch." Yang snarled. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this." She sprinted for her bag, grabbed her scroll and made a call. She let it ring several times, foot tapping impatiently. Finally she ended the call, frustration obvious in her expression. "Damn it, damn it, damn it. Ruby isn't picking up."

Fox spoke from where he stood, tense and worried, in the ring. "Velvet saw her down at the airship docks earlier. She'll be at the coliseum by now."

"I'm going to find her." Yang quickly gathered her gear and started to leave.

"Hey, Yang." Fox's voice stopped her just before she got to the door. "I'll get my team together. If you need help, call. We'll be there."

Yang nodded, grateful. "Thanks, Fox. You've really helped. Talk to you later." Then she was gone.

Fox started to gather his own gear, then stopped and sighed when he realized Yang had left him to clean up her mess.

* * *

 **AN: I've been playing with the idea of Yang and Fox talking after a sparring session. It seems to me that they'd have fun just whaling on each other for a while. After seeing Ruby and Velvet's talk in vol3ch8 I had a way to do it and set up what I hope we'll see in vol3ch9. I think the best case scenario is a Big Damn Heroes moment and I wouldn't mind seeing Yang get a rematch.**


End file.
